


Падший Сын

by chipa812, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, POV Outsider, Social Media, WTF_Starbucks_Team_challenge, media fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipa812/pseuds/chipa812, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан Америка 3: Падший Сын — американский блокбастер, снятый в 2016-ом году Marvel Studios при участии Paramount Pictures по мотивам комиксов Марвел о Капитане Америке.</p><p>  <span class="offtop"></span><br/><b>лучшаячастьменя</b><br/> </p><p>			СТИВ/БАКИ КАНОН<br/>ПОВТОРЯЮ<br/>СТАРБАКС КАНОН<br/>НЕВЕРОЯТНО</p><p>			<span class="offtop"><b>#СТАРБАКС #КЭП 3 СПОЙЛЕРЫ #НЕМЕДЛЕННО ИДИТЕ СМОТРЕТЬ</b></span><br/><span class="offtop"><b>21,392 заметки</b></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Падший Сын

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fallen Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501648) by [whitefang (radialarch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/whitefang). 



### Work Text:

_Капитан Америка: Символ для всех_

Автор: Ник Джеймисон

Концепт «Капитан Америка», от имени и до военной формы, является образом, который должен представлять нашу страну. В самый разгар Второй мировой войны он – в буквальном смысле – дает в челюсть Гитлеру. Его операционная база располагается не на фронте, а в пределах Америки.

В тоже время голубоглазый светловолосый Стив Роджерс – созданный, позвольте напомнить, двумя еврейскими художниками – приходится сыном ирландским иммигрантам. Его корни не случайны: в стране иммигрантов он – это мы.

Марвел последовательно создавал Капитана Америку как представителя потенциала и самых лучших качеств этой страны. Кэп никогда не принимал участие в «Красной Угрозе» – Бернсайд и Монро стали результатом неправильно сработавшей сыворотки. Более того, Стив Роджерс не боится отказаться от звания Капитана Америки, если не оправдает возложенных на него ожиданий – посмотрите сюжетную линию Номада. Чтобы Стив мог носить имя Капитана, оно должно олицетворять нечто достойное.

Теперь Марвел идет еще дальше. Они энергично взялись за тему расового неравенства в 1970-е выпуском _Капитан Америка и Сокол_ , а в _Совершенно Новом Капитане Америке_ Сэм Уилсон наконец-то готов надеть форму Капитана. Колоссально – после десятилетий убеждений, что символ нации представляет и афроамериканцев тоже, настал день, когда это действительно становится стопроцентной реальностью.

Согласно источникам, кинематографическая вселенная Марвел готовится поступить так же. Новый смелый шаг – в фильме _Капитан Америка 3: Падший Сын_ главный герой будет принадлежать другому меньшинству.

·

**стив-роджерс-би**

> Капитан Америка будет принадлежать другому меньшинству. (x)

РЕБЯТА

КЭП ГОМИК КЭП ГОМИК

#я не могу дышать #бисексуальный стив роджерс #кэп 3 спойлеры

**15,788 заметок**

·

**Re: обсуждение Марвел – Кэп 3**  
Дата: 12-03-2016, 18:13 UTC  
Анонимно:

Кто что думает об этой новой статье? http://omega-level.com/2016/03/12/captain-america-a-symbol-for-all.html

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 11 комментариев

**Re: обсуждение Марвел – Кэп 3**  
Дата: 12-03-2016, 18:15 UTC  
Анонимно:

Тамблер с ума сходит из-за Кэпа-гея, настроены оптимистично.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 4 комментариев

**Re: обсуждение Марвел – Кэп 3**  
Дата: 12-03-2016, 18:22 UTC  
Анонимно:

Новый анон  
Лол, что ты хочешь от тамблера, это же их голубая мечта (каламбур подразумевается).

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 1 комментариев

**Re: обсуждение Марвел – Кэп 3**  
Дата: 12-03-2016, 19:03 UTC  
Анонимно:

Я рассмеялась.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема

**Re: обсуждение Марвел – Кэп 3**  
Дата: 12-03-2016, 18:33 UTC  
Анонимно:

Не буду лгать, с удовольствием посмотрела бы на Кэпа-гея, но, честно говоря, это кажется нереальным. Я не верю, что Марвел вбросит такое в боевик типа третьего Кэпа (который наверняка станет успешным, в плане сборов).

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 1 комментариев

**Re: обсуждение Марвел – Кэп 3**  
Дата: 12-03-2016, 18:42 UTC  
Анонимно:

Другой анон

Да, соглашусь. И, кстати, что вообще подразумевается под «Кэпом-геем»? Кэп целуется с парнем? Кэп подкатывает к парню? Кэп оказывается трансом?

…стоп, теперь мне захотелось посмотреть на последний вариант.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема

**Re: обсуждение Марвел – Кэп 3**  
Дата: 12-03-2016, 18:17 UTC  
Анонимно:

Я думала, они имели в виду, что Сэм!Кэп будет и в киновселенной? И ДА ПОЖАЛУЙСТА.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 5 комментариев

**Re: обсуждение Марвел – Кэп 3**  
Дата: 12-03-2016, 18:20 UTC  
Анонимно:

Анон, которому ты отвечаешь  
Хотя в статье написано «в рядах другого меньшинства», а выше уже было сказано про Сэма!Кэпа?

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема

**Re: обсуждение Марвел – Кэп 3**  
Дата: 12-03-2016, 18:29 UTC  
Анонимно:

Другой анон. Нее, кажется, в статье подразумевается, что Капитан Америка будет черным И еще каким-то.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 3 комментариев

**Re: обсуждение Марвел – Кэп 3**  
Дата: 12-03-2016, 18:41 UTC  
Анонимно:

Новый анон  
Дело в том, что помимо Сэма!Кэпа, меньшинств, к которым Кэп _может_ принадлежать, не так уж и много. Если только они не представят нового персонажа в третьем Кэпе, который должен будет занять его место? Но это будет слишком внезапно и несогласованно с тем, что они делали с фильмами про Кэпа все это время.

ОЙ ОЙ ЧТО ЕСЛИ ЭТО ШЭРОН.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 2 комментариев

**Re: обсуждение Марвел – Кэп 3**  
Дата: 12-03-2016, 19:19 UTC  
Анонимно:

ОТДАМ СВОЕ ЦАРСТВО ЗА ЭТО

/влюбленный-в-Шэрон анончик

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема

**Re: обсуждение Марвел – Кэп 3**  
Дата: 12-03-2016, 19:25 UTC  
Анонимно:

А что, женщины формально являются «меньшинством»?

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема

·

**бакстив**

ВЫШЕЛ ТРЕЙЛЕР ПАДШЕГО СЫНА, И ОН ВЫГЛЯДИТ П О Т Р Я С А Ю Щ Е 

#кэп 3 #баки дай мне тебя обнять

**9,261 заметка**

·

_10 причин для того, чтобы посмотреть фильм Капитан Америка 3: Падший Сын_

Автор: Сэм Харпер

1\. Это самый человечный фильм про супергероя, который я когда-либо видел. (А я повидал очень много фильмов про супергероев.)

2\. Он красив. Серьезно, боевая хореография, вообще вся постановка, просто дыхание перехватывает.

3.Особенно одна сцена, которая великолепно совмещает в себе первые два пункта, и я гарантирую, что никто – я подчеркиваю, НИКТО – не может и не будет этого ожидать. 

Читать дальше

·

**лучшаячастьменя**

СТИВ/БАКИ КАНОН

ПОВТОРЯЮ

СТАРБАКС КАНОН

ЭТО НЕ УЧЕНИЯ

#СТАРБАКС #КЭП 3 СПОЙЛЕРЫ #НЕМЕДЛЕННО ИДИТЕ СМОТРЕТЬ

**21,392 заметки**

·

**КТО УЖЕ ПОСМОТРЕЛ ПАДШЕГО СЫНА**  
Дата: 28-04-2016, 14:14 UTC  
Анонимно:

СПОЙЛЕРЫ ВНУТРИ.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 9 комментариев

**КТО УЖЕ ПОСМОТРЕЛ ПАДШЕГО СЫНА**  
Дата: 28-04-2016, 14:15 UTC  
Анонимно:

Развернутый комментарий.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема

**КТО УЖЕ ПОСМОТРЕЛ ПАДШЕГО СЫНА**  
Дата: 28-04-2016, 14:15 UTC  
Анонимно:

ПОВЕРИТЬ НЕ МОГУ, ЧТО ОНИ СДЕЛАЛИ ЭТО.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 7 комментариев

**КТО УЖЕ ПОСМОТРЕЛ ПАДШЕГО СЫНА**  
Дата: 28-04-2016, 14:27 UTC  
Анонимно:

_Я знаааааааю._ Я реально ущипнула себя в кинотеатре, надо было убедиться, что не сплю.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 6 комментариев

**КТО УЖЕ ПОСМОТРЕЛ ПАДШЕГО СЫНА**  
Дата: 28-04-2016, 14:39 UTC  
Анонимно:

Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, проспойлерите анончику из Штатов.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 6 комментариев

**КТО УЖЕ ПОСМОТРЕЛ ПАДШЕГО СЫНА**  
Дата: 28-04-2016, 14:42 UTC  
Анонимно:

Анон, которому ты отвечаешь

Стив и Баки поцеловались. То есть на самом деле поцеловались в губы.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 2 комментариев

**КТО УЖЕ ПОСМОТРЕЛ ПАДШЕГО СЫНА**  
Дата: 28-04-2016, 14:47 UTC  
Анонимно:

Новый анон

…ты шутишь

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 1 комментариев

**КТО УЖЕ ПОСМОТРЕЛ ПАДШЕГО СЫНА**  
Дата: 28-04-2016, 14:53 UTC  
Анонимно:

Анон, которому ты отвечаешь

Без шуток, загугли, если хочешь. Тамблер наверняка уже слетел с катушек из-за этого.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема

**КТО УЖЕ ПОСМОТРЕЛ ПАДШЕГО СЫНА**  
Дата: 28-04-2016, 14:40 UTC  
Анонимно:

Анон, которому ты отвечаешь

ДА. Я так счастлива, хочу пересмотреть это 10 раз.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 1 комментариев

**КТО УЖЕ ПОСМОТРЕЛ ПАДШЕГО СЫНА**  
Дата: 28-04-2016, 14:49 UTC  
Анонимно:

Сцену уже выложили на youtube  
http://youtu.be/-3yqbaW1WUc

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема

·

**голубойпекарь**

Ладно, я ничего не сказал, когда Баки превратили в лучшего друга и защитника Стива, пусть так, мы все равно получили Зимнего Солдата, но это ебаный стыд.

Они собираются вообще вспоминать про комиксы или просто планируют без причины превратить всех в геев?

#капитан америка #марвел 616 #идите нахуй руссо

**214 заметок**

·

**огонь-и-чернила**

смеюсь до усрачки, судя по всему, руссо прекрасно знают о способности себстэна отлично выглядеть плача и целуя мужчин

#кэп 3 спойлеры

**1,729 заметок**

·

**бакстив сделал реблог от бакстив**

бакстив:

> смысл брать на роль себстэна, если он не будет изображать грустного гея

ВЫ

РЕБЯТА

#я умираю от смеха #мы должны были понять #кэп 3

**4,522 заметки**

·

**В:** : А теперь мы собираемся пообщаться с Себастьяном Стэном, исполнившим роль Баки Барнса, также известного как Зимний Солдат, в серии фильмов про Капитана Америку. Добро пожаловать, мистер Стэн, спасибо за ваш визит.

**Стэн:** Спасибо, что пригласили, я счастлив находиться здесь сегодня.

**В:** Итак, вчера вечером состоялась премьера фильма «Капитан Америка 3: Падший Сын», и вау, я не ожидала, что случится такое.

**Стэн** (смеется): Думаю, никто не ожидал. 

**В:** Вы сами-то знали? Приступив к работе над ролью, вы осознавали, что станете любовным интересом Капитана Америки?

**Стэн:** Я не знал, нет. Не то чтобы ко мне кто-то подошел и сказал: о, кстати, Стив и Баки влюблены друг в друга. То есть это же Марвел. Они даже не предупредили, что я буду в «Капитане Америке-2», когда мы снимали первый фильм, понимаете, о чем я? 

**В:** Понимаю. Получается, вы не имели ни малейшего понятия, пока не увидели сценарий к фильму...

**Стэн:** Ну, не знаю. Вообще это довольно забавно, потому что я играл историю любви...

**В:** Прошу прощения?

**Стэн** (смеется): Я просто вложил свои мысли в персонажа. Когда я прочитал сценарий к первому фильму, я немедленно поразился силе верности и любви, которую этот мальчишка испытывает к своему капитану, к своему лучшему другу. Это всегда было частью моего исполнения, что вот Баки, и он гей, и на дворе 1940 год – эта сложность является частью его характера, частью того, кто он есть.

**В:** Ух ты, вау. То есть вы не удивились такому развитию событий?

**Стэн:** О, нет, я очень удивился. Я имею в виду, одно дело – размышлять о персонаже, но я не ожидал – я не думал, что эта тема будет затронута.

**В:** Безусловно, безусловно. И, мне кажется, страна тоже не ожидала такого. Я хочу сказать, что премьера состоялась только вчера, а уже пошли разговоры о бойкоте фильма, о его неуместности, о том, что ему должны были поставить более высокий рейтинг. Как вы думаете, это был правильный шаг? Готов ли мир к гомосексуальному Капитану Америке?

**Стэн:** Я...я не думаю, что надо задавать именно этот вопрос. То есть вы будете и дальше спрашивать, и вам придется долго ждать. У Марвел есть видение истории, которую они хотят рассказать, и так получилось, что это стало частью их истории. Поэтому сейчас вопрос такой: купились ли вы на эту историю? Правдоподобна ли она, реальна ли? Со своей стороны могу сказать, что считаю ее мастерски сделанной. У вас есть Стив, у которого был лучший друг, и он потерял его, а потом снова нашел, и во время всего этого он понял что-то о себе, и затем он, он нашел в себе мужество поступить в соответствии со своими чувствами. Это очень человечная история.

·

**гомосолдат**

> Вообще это довольно забавно, потому что я играл это как историю любвиСебастьян Стэн

Блядь. То есть каждый раз, когда ты видишь гифку и думаешь «вау, очень по-гейски»?

КАНОН.

#я не могу справиться с этим меня реально трясет #отлично сыграно Марвел #Себастьян Стэн #Кэп 3

**7,592 заметки**

·

**Re: Тред счастья**  
Дата: 02-05-2016, 16:32 UTC  
Анонимно:

Мой пейринг стал каноном! :D :D

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 8 комментариев

**Re: Тред счастья**  
Дата: 02-05-2016, 16:51 UTC  
Анонимно:

Стив/Баки? Отлично же, да?

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 7 комментариев

**Re: Тред счастья**  
Дата: 02-05-2016, 16:53 UTC  
Анонимно:

ХМ.  
Третий Кэп еще не везде вышел, ставьте спойлер-тэг на это дерьмо.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 6 комментариев

**Re: Тред счастья**  
Дата: 02-05-2016, 17:01 UTC  
Анонимно:

Поздравляю, ты живешь в пещере.  
Серьезно, где ты был? Почти во всех новостях, посвященных Кэпу 3, говорится об этом.

(Что вообще-то печально, потому что я бы почитала обзоры, в которых обсуждается каким хорошим получился фильм помимо поцелуя.)

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 5 комментариев

**Re: Тред счастья**  
Дата: 02-05-2016, 17:04 UTC  
Анонимно:

Анон, которому ты отвечаешь

Срань господня, избегала отзывов, чтобы не проспойлерить ничего. И теперь наткнулась в абсолютно левом треде. Вот спасибо.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 3 комментариев

**Re: Тред счастья**  
Date: 2016-05-02 05:07 pm (UTC)  
Анонимно:

Анон, которому ты отвечаешь  
Извини, но на этом сайте не проставляются предупреждения. Может, не стоит заходить сюда, пока не посмотришь фильм?

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение

**Re: Тред счастья**  
Дата: 02-05-2016, 17:18 UTC  
Анонимно:

Новый анон  
Как будто американцы не постоянно так поступают с нами.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 1 комментариев

**Re: Тред счастья**  
Дата: 02-05-2016, 17:22 UTC  
Анонимно:

Серьезно? Ты хочешь устроить срач из-за страны в _треде счастья_?

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение

**Re: Тред счастья**  
Дата: 02-05-2016, 17:17 UTC  
Анонимно:

Новый анон

О, еще кто-то захотел поговорить о чем-нибудь, кроме Стива/Баки. 

НАПРИМЕР, РАЗВИТИЕ ФЬЮРИ БЫЛО ПОТРЯСАЮЩИМ. Боже, я в восторге от того, как в фильме показывается, что Щ.И.Т. был опасен, несмотря на все свои благие намерения, потому что отсутствие подотчетности никогда не будет работать. Отличная работа, Руссо.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение

·

**млрдауни**

дерьмо собачье

стив и тони женаты в комиксах, и рдж был в фильме, че за хуйня

#марвел 616 #mcu

**1,389 заметок**

·

**огонь-и-чернила сделал реблог от осебастьян**

> #НО ТОТ ПОЦЕЛУЙ #ДАВАЙТЕ ПОГОВОРИМ О ПОЦЕЛУЕ #когда стив хватает его сначала язык тела баки выражает только страх #застывший и безответный и совершенно испуганный #и даже когда стив целует его в какой-то момент он не верит что это реальность #он не двигается даже не дышит #и потом медленно понимает что да стив любит его #и в этот же момент он позволяет себе прильнуть к стиву #позволяет рукам стива склонить свою голову и он просто расплавляется в теле стива #я не могу с этим справиться я рыдаю это перебор #кто-нибудь дайте этому человеку оскар (тэги от осебастьян)

#идеальный комментарий идеален #кэп 3 спойлеры

**32,867 заметок**

·

**сокольничий**

дружеское напоминание, что во втором кэпе у стива и сэма состоялось то, что крупнейшие сми называют «многообещающим знакомством»

но нет, в конце сошлись два белых парня

#дроч для тс

**2,506 заметок**

·

**осебастьян сделал реблог от огонь-и-чернила**

> #посмотрите как баки тянет стива #с отчаянием как будто боится его потерять #как широко и испуганно распахиваются его глаза #когда он опять целует стива это не романтический поцелуй он цепляется за стива ради самой жизни (тэги от что-здесь-хорошего)

#самое лучшее в этом когда #баки тянет стива /металлической рукой/ #так долго эта рука была оружием и тем чего следовало бояться #но здесь это выражение любви #и скорее всего баки никогда раньше не использовал ее таким образом #но стив вызывает в нем лучшие качества #они вызывают лучшие качества ДРУГ В ДРУГЕ #и именно здесь все начинается #баки возвращает себе свои тело и разум #через свою любовь к стиву #дайте мне умереть #капитан америка #отп ты лучшее что есть во мне

**45,295 заметок**

·

**гомосолдат сделал реблог от что-здесь-хорошего**

что-здесь-хорошего:

> ну хорошо, последнее время меня стали раздирать противоречивые эмоции из-за восприятия третьего кэпа.
> 
> то есть с одной стороны, это просто фантастика, получить изображение… мне хочется сказать, побочной гомосексуальности? то есть фильм не придает большого значения тому, что эти люди – геи (би?), нет никаких страданий, и это очень освежающий взгляд на гомосексуальные отношения.
> 
> но с другой стороны, СМИ как сумасшедшие набросились на этот поцелуй, и в том, как они его рассматривают, есть, не знаю, какое-то злорадное веселье, и это просто… спорить, побил ли бы третий кэп кассовые рекорды без поцелуя? и я, будучи геем, не могу перестать чувствовать, как будто меня – практически возводят в ранг сенсации, что моя гомосексуальность используется в качестве маркетингового инструмента.
> 
> то есть люди, вовлеченные в фильм, не являются геями (наверное, следует добавить, насколько нам известно, но). и меня чуть не выводит из себя, что у них есть возможность получить прибыль от гомосексуализма, не сталкиваясь при этом с его последствиями. кхм, я уже даже не знаю, что хочу сказать. /руки/

Я думаю, что здесь есть две составные части, и твои слова не лишены смысла, ты просто разбиваешь эти части друг о друга и из-за этого расстраиваешься.

Например, фильм? Феноменален. Мы получили красивые гейские отношения, которые развивались на протяжении трех фильмов, и к этому относятся совершенно нормально. Любой из них мог бы быть женщиной, и нам не пришлось бы менять ни слова в сценарии. Именно к такому типу освещения темы мы и стремились. Серьезно, аплодисменты Руссо за то, что дали нам это. (Что полностью разрушает статус Кэпа как абсолютного символа мужественности, но об этом в другом посте.)

СМИ же, я думаю, совсем другого поля ягода, и ты прав, в том, как они рассказывают о фильме, есть оттенок «посмотрите на эту диковинку», что, честно говоря, меня тоже выводит из себя. Гей-фильмы не являются новинкой, посмотрите уже Горбатую гору или типа того. Но это отражение общества, в котором мы живем, а не фильма. Руссо сняли его не для того, чтобы обогатиться на геях – раз уж на то пошло, там был огромный риск для них (и СПАСИБО Марвел за то, что им было позволено это сделать). Мы знаем, что множество кинотеатров сняло Кэпа-3 с показа из-за поцелуя, бойкоты все еще продолжаются, поэтому тот факт, что фильму не только удается принести прибыль, но и стать одним из крупнейших блокбастеров в истории, – обнадеживающий знак, люди готовы увидеть что-то в таком роде и принять это, понимаешь?

Так, теперь где мой фильм про Черную Вдову с линией Хилл/Романова, Файги, у меня много денег, чтобы кидаться ими в тебя.*

**Это ложь, я разоренный студент-выпускник. НО Я ВСЕ РАВНО ГОТОВА КИНУТЬ В ТЕБЯ ВСЕ СВОИ ДЕНЬГИ.

#мета #что-здесь-хорошего #Кэп 3

**6,048 заметок**

·

**гомосолдат**

> **огонь-и-чернила** сказал:
> 
> давай, расскажи про капитана америку и мужественность, ты же знаешь, что хочешь /кладет подбородок на руки/

О, черт, с чего же начать.

Знаете, чем занимались эти фильмы с самого начала? Они разрушали миф о супермене, о всесильном мужчине. Подумайте о том, как нам представляют Стива Роджерса – это происходит в военкомате, где они сразу дают понять, что он не только чертовски смел («Заставляет дважды задуматься о добровольном призыве, не так ли? / Нет».), но еще и, в буквальном смысле, _непригоден_. 

И что они делают дальше? Стив выходит из вита-лучевой машины, выглядя как Крис Дорито Эванс, на абсолютном пике физического развития, и они отправляют его танцевать с девушками из Службы Организации Досуга Войск.

Начиная с «Я не хочу никого убивать; я просто не люблю хулиганов», фильмы о Кэпе разрушали миф о мужественности. Вот Стив, Капитан Америка, мокрая мечта Гитлера и девственник. (Или. Без разницы.) Пегги первой приходится его поцеловать! Он в буквальном смысле сражается с щитом в руках. Всё, связанное со Стивом Роджерсом, – это настолько идеально рассчитанное «иди на хуй» всему дерьму «о том, каким должен быть мужчина», что это просто нереально.

И потом. И ПОТОМ. В первом Кэпе герою все-таки достается девушка. (… типа того.) Два фильма спустя он целует парня. ТО ЕСТЬ. На хуй идею о том, что гей не может быть мужественным, что то, каков ты в постели, определяет все за ее пределами. Стив Роджерс – гей, был геем с самого начала, и он все равно Капитан Америка, и именно за это я так сильно люблю фильмы про него.

#мета #стив роджерс #огонь-и-чернила

**5,462 заметки**

·

**В:** И сегодня здесь с нами звезды нового горячего фильма «Капитан Америка-3: Падший Сын». Пожалуйста, поприветствуйте Криса Эванса и Себастьяна Стэна!

**Эванс:** Спасибо, что пригласили нас.

**Стэн:** Да, спасибо, мы счастливы быть здесь.

**В:** Падший Сын собирает отличную кассу, его сборы за первые выходные входят в десятку лучших бокс-офисов – как вы думаете, насколько на это повлияли отношения между вашими персонажами?

**Эванс:** Что ж, должен сказать, если они ожидают увидеть, как мы с Себастьяном целуемся, им придется разочароваться. Эта сцена длится сколько, тридцать секунд?

**Стэн** (кивает): Максимум минуту.

**Эванс:** Но я думаю, что сила привязанности Баки и Стива многим покажется убедительной.

**Стэн:** И это было правдой с самого начала. Даже в первом и втором фильмах многие мотивы Стива были вызваны его любовью к Баки, и ничего не изменилось – просто теперь в это привнесли еще и романтику.

**В:** Верно, Себастьян, ты уже говорил, что всегда думал, что Баки влюблен в Стива.

**Стэн** (смеется): Да, да, говорил. 

**В:** Крис, тебя посещали похожие мысли о твоем персонаже? 

**Эванс:** Нет, для меня все не было так ясно. Я не знаю, в какой момент понял, что... [пауза] Да, я не знаю. Но это не оказалось полным сюрпризом для меня, когда я прочитал сценарий, скорее, было похоже на: ох, в этом есть смысл.

**В:** Каково было целоваться с коллегой на съемках?

**Стэн:** О, это было, это было... знаете, забавно, потому что я сыграл столько ролей, целуясь с парнями, но на самом деле мне очень помог Крис, он был таким расслабленным, таким благородным, что благодаря ему было очень легко.

**Эванс:** Да, люди придают этому большое значение, но когда доходит до дела, важно доверие и история, и я доверяю Себастьяну, все выглядело естественно, то, как Энтони и Джо [Руссо] все это подали.

·

**крисбастиан**

> мне очень помог Крис, он был таким расслабленным, таким благородным, что благодаря ему было очень легко.

да, себастьян, спорю, так и было

#эванстэн

**73 заметки**

·

**Re: Полируйте свои каски!**  
Дата: 14-05-2016, 20:26 UTC  
Анонимно:

Итак, учитывая последние интервью, которые Себстэн и Эванс дают вместе, моя каска уже начинает блестеть…

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 4 комментариев

**Re: Полируйте свои каски!**  
Дата: 14-05-2016, 20:31 UTC  
Анонимно:

Аргх, моя тоже. И то интервью, в котором Стэн весь такой «целовать Криса было очень легко»? Это что вообще было? 

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 2 комментариев

**Re: Полируйте свои каски!**  
Дата: 14-05-2016, 20:34 UTC  
Анонимно:

Новый анон

Что. У тебя есть ссылка на него?

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 1 комментариев

**Re: Полируйте свои каски!**  
Дата: 14-05-2016, 20:36 UTC  
Анонимно:

http://youtu.be/O7ijER-qqbE

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема

**Re: Полируйте свои каски!**  
Дата: 14-05-2016, 20:37 UTC  
Анонимно:

Анон, которому ты отвечаешь  
Я знаю, точно. То, как они смотрят друг на друга, плюс я уверена, что если приглядеться к руке Эванса, она подергивается, как будто он хочет прикоснуться, и просто. За чтоооооо.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема

·

**роджерэванс**

Так, вы все в тэге Криса Эванса, вы же в курсе, что он не гей? Что это за Эванстэновское дерьмо, им приходится _работать вместе_.

#Крис Эванс #личное

**27 заметок**

·

**В:** И сегодня мы пообщаемся с Себастьяном Стэном, добро пожаловать и спасибо за визит.

**Стэн:** Спасибо, что пригласили!

**В:** Я знаю, что тебя, должно быть, спрашивали о том поцелуе...

**Стэн:** Примерно миллион раз, да.

**В:** ...но я хочу поинтересоваться, каково было работать над фильмом, зная, что это произойдет?

**Стэн:** Ну, я... я не особо на этом фокусировался, это лишь одна деталь из тысячи, понимаете? Я долго готовился, чтобы войти в роль, и это было просто еще одной вещью, которая должна была случиться, так что поцелуй – я не сильно задумывался о нем.

**В:** То есть ты не нервничал, работая с Крисом Эвансом, ничего такого?

**Стэн:** Нервничал ли я... [смеется] Нет, Крис просто фантастичный, не было... и знаете, когда мы снимаем, мы находимся в головах персонажей, и нет времени, чтобы думать о... а между дублями Крис был таким очаровательным, постоянно шутил и вообще вел себя мило, так что... [смеется] Это было отличное время.

·

**крисбастиан**

> Крис был таким очаровательным, постоянно шутил и вообще вел был себя мило, так что... это было отличное время.

Я…

#эванстэн #реальнее некуда

**492 заметки**

·

**милейшиймалыш**

Это интервью. Это. Интервью.

Это конец Я мертв Я воспаряю

#нет конечно он не нервничал #Себ наверное целует Криса прямо сейчас

**18 заметок**

·

1-20 из 4529 Работ в Крис Эванс/Себастьян Стэн

·

**с-тобой-до-конца**

Окей, ребята, я заметила, что фандом Эванстэна становится больше, спасибо всем тем интервью, в которых Себ поет восторженные оды Крису. И это здорово, отличный фандом, полный творческой энергии, и я счастлива, что все вы здесь есть!

Но я хочу поговорить об опасностях, присущих РПС-фандомам, которые по факту являются _выдумками_ о живых людях. И очень легко перейти к «ну очевидно же, что они трахаются» (в а у, это легко), но давайте постараемся помнить, что это реальные люди с реальными жизнями, и уважать их, потому что в конечном счете это единственное, что отделяет нас от касок с спн_госсип. 

Серьезно.

#эванстэн #мета #ханна говорит #извините просто я думаю об этом уже какое-то время #не знаю есть ли в этом смысл

**3,721 заметка**

·

**с-тобой-до-конца**

> **крисбастиан** сказал:
> 
> ханна, ты отмечаешь важнейшие моменты. и да, я хочу сказать, очевидно же, что я шипперю эванстэн (вы видели мой блог), но количество касок вокруг начинает меня нервировать. Несмотря на то, сколько счастья мне приносят эти двое, им самим от этого будет немного некомфортно, понимаешь?

Да, да, меня очень сильно беспокоит, что чем больше нас становится, тем вероятнее, что кто-нибудь _что-нибудь скажет_ , и это просто. Господи. И я думаю, единственное, что мы можем сделать – быть настолько вежливыми, насколько это возможно, и серьезно, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, НЕ СПРАШИВАЙТЕ ИХ ПРО КОМИК-КОН В САН-ДИЕГО.

#эванстэн #ханна отвечает

**8 заметок**

·

**огонь-и-чернила**

омг омг на блюрее к третьему кэпу еще больше стива/баки

ОНИ ВЫГЛЯДЯТ ТАКИМИ ДОМАШНИМИ ПОМОГИТЕ МНЕ

#ка: пс #стивбаки #почему этого не было в фильме #плачет

**22,486 заметок**

·

**крисбастиан**

здесь аудио комментарии к падшему сыну, ребята, вы должны это услышать. химия между себом и крисом зашкаливает.

#эванстэн #я реально извивалась на полу слушая это #самая милая пара 2к16

**603 заметки**

·

_Готов ли мир к гомосексуальному Капитану Америке?_

Автор: Кейт Стрентон

С выхода фильма _Капитан Америка 3: Падший Сын_ , весь город говорит лишь об обжигающем поцелуе между Стивом Роджерсом, по совместительству Капитаном Америкой, и его лучшим другом, а иногда убийцей с промытыми мозгами Баки Барнсом, Зимним Солдатом. Отзывы смешанные, некоторые восхваляют сцену за «привнесение в жанр давно необходимой дозы человечности», а остальные осуждают за «сенсационность, прямо противоположную характеру Капитана Америки».

Хотя по всей стране объявили бойкоты, по кассовым сборам не был нанесен удар: напротив, фильм собрал примерно $150 миллионов в первые выходные, и билеты продолжают стабильно продаваться.

С другой стороны, в глобальном плане фильм находится на шаткой почве. В частности, снятие его с показов в кинотеатрах Китая ударило особенно сильно…

Читать дальше

·

**В:** Себастьян, позволь мне поинтересоваться, какой было атмосфера во время съемок? Все ли ладили между собой, как это вообще было?

**Стэн:** Да, было хорошо, было... все были просто потрясающими, мы отлично ладили, как Крис... [пауза] да, мы все профессионалы, поэтому не было так... [смущенно] да.

**В:** Ты и Крис, понятное дело, между вами был тот поцелуй, сцена почти в самом конце фильма. Как это происходило?

**Стэн:** Ну, мы актеры, это то, что мы делаем. То есть, в конце концов, это работа, понимаете? Это... нам пришлось снять несколько дублей, все было крайне профессионально, и я, я очень горжусь результатом, думаю, получилось эмоционально.

**В:** Так и есть.

·

**No Archive Warnings Apply** ,  Крис Эванс/Себастьян Стэн,  Крис Эванс, Себастьян Стэн, Энтони Руссо, Джо Руссо, Кино Фик, Первый поцелуй, и второй, и третий…

«Нам пришлось сделать несколько дублей, все было крайне профессионально», – Себастьян Стэн.

·

**No Archive Warnings Apply** ,  Крис Эванс/Себастьян Стэн,  Крис Эванс, Себастьян Стэн, Энтони Маки, Скарлет Йоханссон, Сэмюэль Л. Джексон, СДКК, ПВП

«Не _здесь»,_ – шипит Себастьян.

Крис, вообще не слушая его, аккуратно расстегивает Себастьяну штаны.

·

**крисбастиан**

кто-нибудь еще думает, что себ не выглядел таким уж счастливым во время последнего интервью? 

#себастьян стэн #особенно когда он начал говорить про криса #и потом ПЕРЕСТАЛ говорить о нем

**42 заметки**

·

**Re: То, в чем признаешься только анонимно**  
Дата: 29-05-2016, 22:56 UTC  
Анонимно:

Я начинаю думать, что у Себстэна и Эванса был роман во время съемок, но потом они расстались, и поэтому сейчас оба выглядят такими несчастными.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 5 комментариев

**Re: То, в чем признаешься только анонимно**  
Дата: 29-05-2016, 23:02 UTC  
Анонимно:

Я уверена, это напряжение из-за того, что им приходится скрывать свои отношения.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 2 комментариев

**Re: То, в чем признаешься только анонимно**  
Дата: 29-05-2016, 23:03 UTC  
Анонимно:

… даже не начинай.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение

**Re: То, в чем признаешься только анонимно**  
Дата: 29-05-2016, 23:04 UTC  
Анонимно:

Чувак, мы не госсипы, мы не говорим о ~плохом пиаре.

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение

**Re: То, в чем признаешься только анонимно**  
Дата: 30-05-2016, 02:37 UTC  
Анонимно:

Так, насколько плохо то, что я вроде как вижу это?

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема Обсуждение Спрятать 1 комментариев

**Re: То, в чем признаешься только анонимно**  
Дата: 30-05-2016, 16:09 UTC  
Анонимно:

Анон, которому ты отвечаешь  
Верно?! Грустные взгляды, отказ говорить друг о друге…

/крепко прижимает каску к голове/

Ссылка Ответить К началу обсуждения Основная тема

·

**с-тобой-до-конца**

Ха-ха-ха, ну что, учитывая окончание пресс-тура и все эти последние угнетающие интервью, нам абсолютно необходим фик про разрыв.

~1600 слов, небечено

Читать дальше >

#эванстэн #ханна пишет #предупреждение: несчастливый фик

**48 заметок**

·

**Chris Evans** @chrisevans  
устал от всего в этом бизнесе

·

  


? **59,355 понравилось**  
**Iamsebastianstan** #доброеутрокрасавчик  
**посмотреть все 8617 комментариев**  
**марвел_мы** о мой бог  
**justfinch** черт сынок  
**chrisbastian** ЗВОНЮ  @hannah_s  
**denisen** кто-то трахался прошлой ночью...

·

**милейшиймалыш**

Крис и Себастьян

признались

что встречаются?

#задыхаюсь #я не могу

**91 заметка**

·

**крисбастиан**

> Аноним сказал:
> 
> подожди, что за новости про эванстэн?

СЕБ ВЫЛОЖИЛ ФОТО КРИСА КОТОРЫЙ ВЫГЛЯДИТ ХОРОШО ОТТРАХАННЫМ ЧЕСТНО ГОВОРЯ В СВОЕМ ИНСТАГРАМЕ С ХЭШТЕГОМ #ДОБРОЕУТРОКРАСАВЧИК

ИЗВИНИ ЗА КАПСЛОК Я ПРОСТО ФИЗИЧЕСКИ НЕ МОГУ НЕ ПОЛЬЗОВАТЬСЯ ИМ

#аноним #эванстэн #восхваляйте всех богов

**21,393 заметки**

·

**с-тобой-до-конца**

Всем, кто ползает в попытках найти не-гейское объяснение для фото в инстаграме Себастьяна: **остановитесь.** Они поступили храбро, признавшись, и им не надо, чтобы вы «защищали их честь» или что там, по вашему, блядь, мнению, вы делаете, стараясь засунуть гетеросексуальность им в лицо.

Ваши любимчики – геи. Смиритесь.

#ханна говорит #крис эванс #себастьян стэн #серьезно на что только некоторые способны

**17,934 заметки**

·

**В:** И сегодня с нами звезды фильма «Капитан Америка-3: Падший сын». Дамы и господа, Крис Эванс и Себастьян Стэн!

[аплодисменты]

**Эванс:** Здравствуйте, спасибо, что пригласили нас.

**Стэн:** Да, вот то, что он сказал.

[смех]

**В:** Итак, вы сегодня здесь, чтобы поговорить не о фильме, а о фотографии, не так ли?

**Стэн:** Да, да. [смеется] Многие задают вопросы, и мы подумали, вот наш шанс рассказать об этом.

**Эванс:** Хорошее получилось фото, да?

**В:** Да, да, точно. Ну, расскажите нам о нем.

**Стэн:** Ну, во-первых, это не было случайностью или скоропалительным решением – мы пытались скрывать это, что было очень трудно, просто не... хорошо. Совсем. Поэтому Крис и я, мы все обсудили и сказали, окей, давай сделаем это.

**В:** И как... как давно вы, парни...

**Эванс:** О боже. Не знаю, через пару недель после премьеры?

**Стэн:** Примерно так, да.

**В:** То есть не до того, как начались съемки фильма? Хорошо, потому что мне было интересно, не воодушевили ли ваши отношения те, которые мы видели в фильме...

**Эванс:** Нет, нет, ничего такого. Мы не контролируем то, что идет в сценарий, не таким образом.

**Стэн:** К тому же,можете представить: эй, Энтони, необходима сцена поцелуя, потому что я безумно влюблен в своего коллегу. Неа, это бы ни за что не сработало.

**Эванс** [улыбается]: Безумно влюблен?

**Стэн:** Ну, я... [пауза] Мы не были влюблены, вот в чем дело. Вообще у меня все получилось как раз наоборот.

**В:** Что ты имеешь в виду?

**Стэн:** Я говорил уже, что, по моему мнению, Баки был влюблен в персонажа Криса с самого начала, поэтому я... то, как я это сыграл, я наблюдал за поведением Криса, что он говорил, все такое, и, ну, Крис – не Стив Роджерс...

[смех]

**Стэн:** … но он был очень благородным, он так много отдавал... и, наверное, когда-то тогда я понял – да.

**В:** Крис, что-нибудь из этого звучит знакомо?

**Эванс:** Я не понимал, нет, но хочу сказать, что работа с Себастьяном была просто фантастичной, настоящим наслаждением, и в какой-то момент это вышло за камеру, не знаю.

**В:** Что ж, тогда давайте поговорим о сцене поцелуя. Было ли это легче из-за ваших чувств или сложнее...

**Эванс** [смеется]: Нет, что вы должны понять о таких сценах: там повсюду камеры, везде горит свет, это очень неудобно и совсем неромантично. Поэтому даже если... нам надо было сосредоточиться и взяться за дело, вот как все происходило.

**Стэн:** Крис облегчал задачу, знаете, он был очень терпеливым, очень – нам пришлось сделать несколько дублей, потому что я продолжал... наши скулы, думаю, у нас появились совпадающие синяки.

**Эванс:** Точно. Очень профессиональные синяки.

**В:** Вы хотите сказать что-нибудь в целом? То есть новость стала таким сюрпризом, я не знаю, готовили ли вы какие-то слова...

**Стэн:** Да, да, я думаю, мы хотим поблагодарить всех за поддержку, которая оказалась ошеломляющей, и это действительно очень много для нас значит, что вы готовы помогать и поддерживать нас таким образом. [пауза] И еще, если, если кто-то из вас сомневается в себе, если вам приходится прятаться, пожалуйста, знайте, что в этом нет ничего неправильного, что это нормально, будьте собой, у вас есть _наша_ поддержка.

**Эванс:** Не думаю, что смогу сказать лучше.

·

**крисбастиан**

КАНОН

#эванстэн #они выглядят такими счастливыми вместе #«безумно влюблен» я умираю

**5,817 заметок**


End file.
